Please
by azaleadreaming
Summary: Danny needs a place to live and Steve is comforting. Pre-slash.


Hello everyone. This is my first ever Hawaii Five-O fanfiction. So please comment and let me know what you think. This is pre-slash and I am currently planning a sequel story. Coda to episode 2.07 (the last five seconds). Thanks very much for reading this.

* * *

><p>'Pack it up, pack it up, pack it up,' Danny repeats, well aware he is beginning to sound like a broken record. He leaves the room quickly, well aware that if he stays he will actually break. Everything fucking sucks right now; his car has been smashed twice, his daughter never wants to spend any time with him, he is essentially homeless and now, apparently, dead spirits hate him. That's okay, because he hates himself too at this moment.<p>

'Danno, Danno, hey Danno.' He can hear Steve's voice echoing down the halls after him. He sighs, honestly considering hiding in the nearest cupboard or whatever tiny space he can squeeze his short frame into. But it's damn super SEAL with his super nose; Danny knows Steve will literally sniff him out so he just continues walking and waits for his partner to catch up. Three..two..one.

"Danny, what's up? Why the fuck did I just carry that ginormous mattress into that room? My back hurts..."

"Your back hurts? _Your_ back hurts? That's funny Steven. Because normally you are like Superman or some other insane person with an insane mindframe. I didn't know you could actually physically suffer pain; doesn't your inbuilt computer just block that out? Whatever."

"Why aren't you moving in?"

"Because I found my moral compass and I now agree with you completely; it is very very wrong of me to live in the apartment where that guy died." Danny just wants to find a park bench and lie on it, he's that desperate to just stop. It must show on his face because Steve's whole countenance shifts.

"What's wrong Danno?"

"Just don't, okay. I am revoking your right to call me that at this moment in time. If Grace doesn't call me that anymore, then you most certainly are not going to do it. Now, if you don't mind-"

He was abruptly cut off when Steve manhandled him into a cupboard.

"What the fuck, Steven? As charming as this quaint abode is, I don't think it's available for rent at this moment in time. In fact, I do rather believe the cupboards at Headquarters might be slightly larger than this, so if I'm really going to sink to those levels, I may as well just live there. It'll save me on petrol, and in these times of great economic stress, every cent counts."

"Just shut up Danno. Now tell me what's wrong." Steve is staring him down like he's a suspect. Danny opens his mouth, preparing to rant again but Steve puts his fingers to his mouth. "Tell me what's wrong." And this time, Steve has his puppy dog eyes out in full force. Danny sighs.

"In case it escaped your notice, my car was smashed. My very limited time with Grace was taken away because some fucker wanted to hack at dead bodies. I have no house. And I never get to see my daughter anymore, okay. This was the first time I'd seen her in what feels like ages, because she's starting to grow up and she's always busy doing things and, you know, that's okay. But sometimes I don't even know why I bother. If I moved back to New Jersey, I could just stay with my parents. Or find a cheap place to live, unlike this hell-hole where everything costs a million bucks because it's the permanent home of every beautiful person. I would come and see Grace in the holidays, and it would probably amount to the same time that I currently see her. And maybe then, dead people would leave me alone." Danny just wants to cry at this rate, but there is no way in hell he will ever cry in front of Steve the Terminator.

"You can't move away," Steve says urgently.

"I promise to send you a post card with a picture of New Jersey on it. But seriously, it's something I might have to consider. Look, Lori can be your new partner. She'll actually let you blow things up without the lectures. Hell, she'll probably enjoy it. Now will you please let me out of the cupboard?"

"Stay with me." Steve says the words like they're the answer to the freaking universe, Danny thinks.

"Stay- stay with you? Are you insane? I'm not just going to move in with you, I can't accept that sort of charity."

"Please Danny. Please stay with me. Just until you find a decent place to live. You're my partner, I'm not letting you go back to New Jersey. I need you here with me." Steve breathes the words into his face and Danny hears the slight crack in his voice.

"Just until I find a decent place to live," Danny replies. He knows deep down this is a terrible idea, but Steve's puppy eyes allow no argument.

"I mean it. I need you here with me."

"I know, babe."


End file.
